


Meltdown #10: 3-Alarm Fire

by SlashQueen69 (LadyKaianne)



Series: Meltdown [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKaianne/pseuds/SlashQueen69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark seeks revenge on Hunter and interesting things take place. OK, that was sucky, but I can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown #10: 3-Alarm Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written March 20, 2001 and was inspired by March 12th's Raw and March 15th's Smackdown.

Rating: NC-17  
Content: M/M/M sex, language, domination, spanking, lots of tormenting

The keycard slipped easily into the slot, the red light blinking off and the green light flashing on. The red-haired man pushed the door open and stalked inside. Letting the wooden panel drift shut with a sussurence of sound. After taking only a few steps, he froze momentarily at the tableau before him.

Steve Austin was lying on top of Hunter Helmsley, both wearing nothing but boxers, their hands and mouths busy, endeavoring to devour each other. They murmured soft words of desire between kisses, electricity sizzling between them. Hunter moaned and arched his back as Steve trailed his tongue down his throat and skimming over his collarbone, nibbling the hollow just beneath.

Steve sensed another presence in the room and turned his head slightly to find himself looking into the blazing green orbs of a very angry Mark Callaway. He slowly left off his ministrations, never taking his eyes off the behemoth.

"Uh, hunter...?" Steve began in a quiet voice. "We have company."

Hunter opened his mouth to tell Austin to quit fucking around, but he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and snapped his head toward it, becoming as rigid as a board, eyes widening in dismay.

"M-Mark...what are you doing-"

"Austin, I suggest you remove yourself from harm's way because I have a bitch to discipline," Mark interrupted, his glittering stare locked on the suddenly alarmed blonde.

"No, Steve!" Hunter hissed, clutching the other man desperately, trying to wriggle around so that Steve was between himself and Mark. "Why don't you get out of here, huh?" Hunter threw at the tall man whose demeanor grew even more threatening than before. Hey...how'd you get in here, anyway?"

"Don't distract me with irrelevancies, Helmsley," Mark retorted with barely controlled fury. "Quit hiding behind Austin and face me like the man you think you are."

Hunter only clung to Steve harder, whispering for his lover to get him out of this situation.

"Uh-uh, sweetheart," Steve said, carefully peeling Hunter's fingers from his upper arms, wincing as he felt the blonde's nails draw blood in his attempt to hold on. When he was free, he climbed off the bed, settling himself in a chair beside it, curious to see what would happen next.

Hunter scrambled to the other side of the bed, hovering uncertainly by the nightstand, keeping a wary eye on the man that so obviously wanted to reek havoc on his person.

"Get out, Mark, Hunter said, cringing at the tremor underlying his tone.

Mark crossed his arms over his massive chest, biceps bristling, drawing Hunter's apprehensive gaze. "Come here, Helmsley," he murmured almost pleasantly.

Hunter shook his head adamantly, glancing to Steve for help, but the rattlesnake seemed perfectly content to stay where he was, a hint of mirth in his sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't make me come after you, Hunter," Mark warned coolly. "It'll only make it worse for you."

"Look, I'm sorry, k?" Hunter said placatingly. "I got a little carried away and things got out of-"

Mark uncurled one arm, noting with grim satisfaction the blonde's involuntary flinch. He pointed to the spot right in front of him, the command quite clear. "I'll give you to the count of five to get your ass over here. After that, I'm going to come after you."

Hunter chewed his bottom lip, again looking to Steve, then away, knowing he'd do nothing. Bastard! "Mark, can we just talk about this? I mean, hurting me isn't going to solve anything."

"Oh, no?" the other man inquired, a dark auburn brow quirking in sardonic amusement. "It will give me great pleasure to pound your ass into pulp."

Hunter flushed, his frantic hazel eyes darting about for deliverance. He calculated the distance to the bathroom, gauging his chances of making it and barricading himself inside.

"Don't try it, blondy," Mark advised silkily. "You'll never make it." He paused for a few heartbeats, eyes practically glowing with a manic glee. "One..."

Hunter paced back and forth in front of the window, wishing he'd thought to get a room on the ground floor instead of six stories up.

"Two..."

There was no reasoning with the stubborn Texan. He was just too pissed off to listen to anything he had to say.

"Three..."

So, how could he get out of this predicament with all his working parts intact?

Four..."

Oh, shit! He as already up to four! He realized there was no escaping the inevitable. He swallowed with difficulty, taking a steadying breath, and crawled across the bed to stand before Mark. Anxiously searching the other man's eyes for any sign of mercy, finding none. "Mark-"

"Shut your hole," the redhead hissed, abruptly grabbing a handful of blonde hair, whirling so he sat on the edge of the bed, simultaneously jerking Hunter face-down across his lap, releasing his locks to plant his splayed fingers in the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades to prevent him from rolling away.

"I believe this is gonna hurt you more than it'll hurt me," Mark drawled, pulling off his boxers to reveal the golden-smooth perfection of Hunter's ass.

Hunter braced his hands on the floor, attempting to lever himself up, unable to gain any purchase with his toes. "Marcus Lucas Callaway! Let me up right now!"

A sour look darkened his face at the use of his full name. "Not until I'm satisfied," he replied in a low rumble, admiring the satiny skin in front of him.

"But, you-fuck!" Hunter jumped in both surprise and pain at the stinging contact of Mark's hand striking his bared flesh. "mark, stop it! God damn you...stop it right now! ooowwwww>!"

Mark glanced at Steve, who was bending forward in his chair, elbows on knees, full attention on the scene unfolding in front of him, their eyes meeting in silent conspiracy. Mark tilted his head infinitesimally and Steve came to him, settling on his heels behind him, parting his legs to accommodate Mark's hips, resting his hands on his shoulders. Mark leaned back momentarily, smiling when Steve fastened his mouth to the side of his neck, licking and sucking as he continued to spank the protesting Hunter. All his squirming served to give him a tremendous hard-on, making him strengthen his blows in response, the younger man's curses and threats rising into plaintive wails for surcease.

"That's so hot, Mark," Steve whispered in the fellow Texan's ear, nipping his lobe seductively. "I don't know who I want more right now, you or him."

Mark chuckled, pausing in his punishment to allow Steve to plunder his mouth, sweeping his tongue over every slick surface tantalizingly until the big man growled softly in enjoyment.

"Mark, please...can I get up now? I'm sorry about attacking you and every thing else. Please...?"

Mark considered for along while, caressing the swollen red globes, sighing at the feel of Steve unzipping his vest and exploring his chest with delicate brushes of his fingertips. "Why should I, Helmsley? You nearly crushed my leg under my own bike, not to mention half-strangling me with that fuckin' chair. Then there's getting me arrested, too. Tell me why I should let you go?" His anger was beginning to boil again at the recollection of Hunter's sneering smirk as he brought the rung of that chair down on his windpipe, his smug taunts as he was carted away to jail.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who called the cops," Hunter protested. "That was Regal. And how many times do I have to apologize for the rest of it?" By the time he was done, he was shouting, his distress forgotten in the sudden rush of outrage. "I don't know what more I can do!"

Mark waved Steve aside before tangling his fist in the blonde tresses again, wrenching him up, then shoving him onto his stomach on the coverlet. He barred his knee in the small of his back as he ripped off his vest, yanking his pants open with controlled violence. "Hold him, Austin, while I finish this."

Steve didn't hesitate to obey, knowing full-well that note of menace in his voice, brooking no refusal to his wishes. He pressed down on the blonde's nape, leaning close to suckle on the tender spot just below his jaw that always soothed him.

"Steve, make him stop," Hunter rasped, looking up at him with those expressive hazel eyes that were now brimming with entreaty.

"No can do, darlin'," Steve said apologetically, stroking his cheek with the knuckles of his free hand, turning his head to watch Mark undress. His darkening azure eyes roamed over the naked form, licking his lips in anticipation.

Mark reached out and pinched Hunter's sore ass almost cruelly, eliciting a yelp as he managed to break Steve's hold and pop up to his hands and knees, preparatory to crawling away. But Mark smacked him viciously across his thigh, stunning him into immobility for a second, which was all the time the redhead needed to secure him by the hips. "Steve, what do you think I should do with him, hmmm?"

Steve pondered the question as he absently kneaded himself through the material of his boxers, tracing the outline of his hardened flesh. After a long moment, he grinned broadly. "Fuck him. Make him your bitch."

Hunter gaped at Steve in astonishment. "No, Steve...you can't be serious!"

"Awww, Hunter," Steve chided gently. "It ain't as if he never fucked you before."

"But-but not like this," Hunter cried, struggling in earnest now. "This is...is...rape!"

Both Texans laughed heartily at that ridiculous statement.

"Remember the first time, Hunt," Mark asked, taking the bottle of baby oil Steve handed him. "You weren't too willing then, either."

"But you sure warmed up quick, didn't you, you little slut," Steve snickered, grinning unrepentantly at Hunter's glare.

"Well, I promise you that I'm not willing now and that's not going to change anytime soon," he snarled, trying again to free himself from Mark, who only tightened his hold.

"Well, that's a real shame, Mark drawled as he poured some oil into his hand, gesturing silent instructions to Steve, whose smile widened even more as he slid beneath Hunter and, without warning, sank the blonde down his throat in one smooth motion, causing Hunter to bolt upright, a reluctant moan slipping from his parted lips.

"Like that, huh?" Mark growled in Hunter's ear, body plastered against him, his long auburn hair sifting down over their shoulders to frame their faces, His hand easing between them to slick himself before circling and teasing Hunter's puckered entrance. He moved lower to fondle his balls, groaning at the sound of Steve's ministrations, reaching around to cup the back of his bald head, guiding the bobbing tempo. "Harder, Steve," Mark ordered, hoarsely. "Take all of him...but don't let him come."

Hunter gritted his teeth, pushing ineffectually at Steve, trying to make him stop with no success. "I don't want this, dammit!" he yelled, earning another pinch to his thigh. He was about to tell Mark just what he thought of his high-handed treatment, when he gave a loud squeal, his back bowing sharply, his head dropping in sudden weakness. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!"

"Mark smiled grimly at Hunter's reaction, withdrawing his long, agile fingers, only to thrust them in again, carefully angling to jab the sweet spot once more.

"Mmmm, yeah, baby," Steve purred, laving the flushed tip of his fully erect cock. "Love your taste...so good...mmmm..."

Hunter couldn't catch his breath, the dual sensation of being swallowed whole and being penetrated overwhelming him. His elbows buckled, his face pressing into the mattress, hips jerking helplessly in response. "Pleaseplease...please..." was all he could manage as Steve's pace quickened, cheeks hollowing as he sucked harder, Mark now just holding his fingers inside Hunter, tips curling to rub maddeningly against his sensitive prostate, the tiny contractions arousing him even more.

"Austin."

Steve slowly drew back, letting the edges of his teeth graze the heated surface of his now achingly stiff shaft before releasing him. He rolled out from under the blonde, who collapsed in a heap, only to be roughly wrenched up again by Mark, wrapping a muscled arm around his waist to support him.

"Want me to fuck you now, Helmsley?" he hissed in his ear, wiggling his fingers sensuously, eliciting a soft whimper. "Want my thick, hard dick deep inside your sweet ass? Hmmm?" Hunter rocked back into Mark, wordlessly giving his answer. "Ohhh, no...you have to say it, darlin'," he whispered, licking the skin behind his ear, causing a mew of delight.

"Steve...please make him stop torturing me, Hunter whined, his internal muscles clenching at the feel of Mark sucking the erogenous zone more avidly. "Please?"

Steve, having shucked off his boxers, his hand idly squeezing and stroking himself while watching them, gave a chuff of laughter. "And how would you suggest I do that?"

"I don't know...just do something! I'm dying here."

"Why don't you just do what he wants, huh?" the bald Texan advised, kissing his pouty lips before arranging himself so that he knelt in front of Hunter. "And suck me off while you're at it."

Hunter looked up at him incredulously. "You expect me to-fuck, Mark!"

Mark, inpatient with the conversation, yanked his fingers from Hunter, flipping him onto his back. "Sorry, Steve...I've got plans for his mouth right now." So saying he descended on the blonde, capturing his mouth, refusing to release it as he tugged Hunter's legs up by the knees, hooking them in his elbows, roughly pushing inside him, swallowing the mingled mewls of discomfort and pleasure. When he was firmly entrenched, he set a slow, strong rhythm, lifting him off the bed with the force of his thrusts. He started at the feel of fingers feathering down his spine, catching his breath as prickles of heat jolted through him. He recalled the last time Steve had done that to him and he groaned his name, lengthening his strokes, in turn drawing a loud whimper from Hunter.

"Well, since you're monopolizing Hunter's mouth, why don't I find something to keep me occupied, hmmm?" Steve whispered sibilantly as he maneuvered himself behind Mark, gliding his knuckles up the back of his thigh, leaning forward to bite his neck almost savagely, surprising a cry from the redhead, his hips lunging forward, sending Hunter a foot across the bed with a yelp. "Sorry," he murmured, his tone anything but apologetic. "Go on fucking him. I'm enjoying the view," he said, letting his darkened eyes drift down Mark's rippling back to watch the pumping hips. He cupped the taut, flexing buttocks, molding them in his hands, spreading them wide to expose the tight hole, then squeezing them together, smirking at Mark's harsh curses.

Hunter was delirious with desire, arching into Mark's powerful motions eagerly, unaware of the kittenish noises he was uttering, driving Mark into a frenzy of lust. The blonde opened his eyes to see Steve hovering over Mark, his attention on something Hunter couldn't see. He gasped when Mark jerked, then came to a shuddering halt, his eyes snapping shut as a long, loud groan rose from his throat.

Mark, strung tight as a bow, waited for Steve to repeat his action, unsure if he really wanted him to or not, but unable to deny the pleasurable sensation either way.

Steve dipped his finger inside Mark again, deeper, this time, slowly turning it to loosen the ring of muscle, feeling him clamp on his digit in response. "Hmm...so tight, Mark," he hissed, gently pressing his free hand into the small of Mark's back to keep him still as he scooted down, lathing his tongue down the valley of his ass until he came to his working finger. He removed it, smiling as he caught Mark's muffled grunt of…of what? Relief? Disappointment?

"Shhhh, sweetheart," Steve soothed, caressing the pale flesh before him. "You're gonna like this."

"Oh, fuck...oh, My God!" Mark threw his head back, the tendons in his neck taut with strain. As he rocked his hips back into the sudden invasion of Steve's tongue delving deeply inside him, uncontrollable shudders racking his body at the intensity of the sensation.

Although Hunter couldn't see what Steve was doing, he could guess and he moaned at the image, tilting his hips up to grind urgently against the unmoving man above him. "Mark...please...need you!"

Steve hummed his enjoyment, grasping the hips that had resumed cautious thrusting, steadying him as he scraped his teeth around the sensitive rim, matching his rhythm with his tongue. He occasionally mouthed his heavy balls, even moving lower to lick the base of Mark's cock, tickling Hunter's stretched entrance, eliciting moans from both men. He returned to fucking Mark with his tongue, brushing the tip against the slight bulge of his prostate, gripping him firmly as he bucked in reaction.

"Ahh, shit, Steve," Mark gasped raggedly, increasing his tempo. "That's incredible. Don't fuckin' stop!"

Steve continued for a while longer, then rose up, stroking a calming hand down Mark's back at his raspy curses. "Hang on, baby...I'm about to make you feel even better."

Mark's eyes flew open at the unmistakable feel of the blunt tip of a cock at his entrance. He stiffened involuntarily, glancing over his shoulder at the other man, seeing the crystal eyes squinting at the far wall in concentration as he inched into Mark carefully. "Austin, what-"

"Shhh, Mark...just relax," Hunter said quietly, massaging his chest and belly, putting his lust on hold for the moment, fascinated by what Steve was doing to Mark. "Let him fuck you. It's so amazing, Mark. So big and hard...throbbing and twitching inside your ass until your begging for him to go deeper and faster. Oh, God, Mark...so fuckin' hot!"

The combination of Hunter's words, delivered in that sultry purr of his, and Steve burying himself to the hilt in a place he'd never allowed anyone to trespass before, served to send him over with a thundering bellow, freezing both Steve and Hunter as they watched him convulse in the throes of his orgasm. But Mark wasn't finished yet. He began to pound into Hunter with a wild ferocity that startled a wheezing scream from the blonde. Mark's grunts, interspersed with rumbling growls, abruptly escalated into desperate shouts as Steve molded himself to him and plunged into him in short, sharp stabs, aiming to hit his sweet spot every time.

Hunter whimpered and wailed at the dual force of Mark's and Steve's working hips, wedging a hand between himself and Mark to wrap around his pulsing shaft, frantically tugging and squeezing it to bring himself off. Steve reached around, grabbing his wrists and pinning them to the bed, much to Hunter's frustration. "Please...need to come...so close!"

"This...time..." Steve began raggedly, shifting to probe even deeper, causing Mark to groan loudly. "Both...of you...will come...when I...say so."

Mark knew he must be out of his mind with pleasure, or he'd never have allowed Steve to dominate him the way he was doing. Christ, he was actually enjoying it, allowing him to dictate the tempo, which varied from hard and rough to slow and sensual, driving both Mark and Hunter crazy with the desperate need to come.

"Steve...damn you," Mark panted rapidly, sweat streaming off him to patter onto Hunter's neck and chest, making their skin slip and slide against each other erotically. "Make me come already!"

Steve gave a grating laugh, his own desire beginning to catch up with him and he settled down into a fast, powerful pace that seemed to please the other men. "You're so fuckin' tight, Mark," Steve hissed, releasing Hunter's wrists to run his hands up and down Mark's arms and sides, moving around to pinch his nipples painfully. "Never had a dick up your ass before, huh, sweetheart? How do you like it? How do you like me fucking your hole, Dead Man?"

Mark was nearly passing out with the overload of sensations filling him, unable to control himself as his tempo degenerated into erratic thrusts, rearing back into Steve's fierce plunges. "Har-harder," Mark gasped, bracing his hands on the bed and pushing up slightly. "Fuck me, Steve...harder...deeper...want to come."

"You can jack off, Hunter," Steve growled, gripping Mark's thighs as he withdrew almost completely before slamming back into him. "Come all over Mark for me, baby."

Hunter pumped himself brutally, a feline snarl erupting from his throat as he brought himself closer to release. "Faster, Mark....faster...gonna come. Wanna shoot my load all over you. Would you like that?"

Mark looked down to watch Hunter's manipulating hand and made a sound suspiciously like a whimper. "Awww, Hunt...yes...do it. I want to see..."

"Then fuck me, baby," Hunter ordered harshly. Make me come for you."

Steve abruptly pulled out of Mark, slapping his ass stingingly, surprising a grunt from him. "Do as he says, Mark," Steve said in a low hiss, smacking him again when he paused in his ministrations to stare at him with narrowed eyes. "Do it, Dead Man!"

Mark blinked at him for a moment before resuming his pounding, lifting Hunter's legs to drape over his shoulders, grasping his ass and parting the cheeks so he could get as deep as possible, his eyes drifting shut as Steve continued to strike him, the pain beginning to blend with the exquisite ecstasy. When Hunter shrieked, coming in long, fiery bursts, back arching with the intensity of it, Mark strained to go over with him. He was just about to join Hunter when a mighty shove sent him tumbling off him to sprawl onto his back. He felt a hard pinch to the root of his cock and looked up to see Steve looming over him, an evil smirk lighting his face. "I told you that I'll tell you when you can come."

"Now, Austin, you-"

Steve leaned down and kissed him savagely, leaving him breathless and dazed. "Spread your legs, Mark."

Mark scowled at him dangerously, but he did as he was bid, watching Steve slither up between them, looking for all the world like the reptile he was likened to.

"Hand me those pillows, Hunt," Steve requested, taking them and gesturing for Mark to lift his hips. He slipped them beneath him, raising his lower body higher off the bed so that he was totally exposed to Steve's glittering gaze. "You want to come, Mark?"

The redhead hesitated, then nodded, glancing at Hunter who'd rolled onto his side to observe them, casually cleaning the come from his hand.

"How much?"  
"What?"

"How much do you want to come?"

Mark licked his lips, his attention dropping to see Steve stroking himself, slicking more oil onto his fingers to make it easier. "A lot."

"Hmm..." he mused, massaging his full balls almost negligently.. "Hunt, you think he sounds like he wants it a lot?"

Hunter gracefully rose onto his hands and knees, crawling over Mark to straddle his chest, his blonde mane cascading down his back in a tangled wave. "I'm not convinced," he replied, tilting his head to give Steve access to his neck as he, too, started pleasuring his rehardened shaft. "Maybe if he gives me a good blowjob, we can reward him by letting him come?"

"Mmmm, I have to admit, I would like to see his lips wrapped around your pretty dick," Steve purred, trailing an index finger up the length of Mark's cock, smiling wen it twitched in response.

Mark's frustration was growing by leaps and bounds at this deliberate torture and he was sorely tempted to tell them to go to hell and leave to find his satisfaction elsewhere. But, shit...he wanted them! He'd never allowed anyone to treat him like this before and it was strangely thrilling. He lay back and waited for their verdict, knowing that in the end, he would get his and it would be more intense than anything he'd felt in his life.

"Suck him," Steve murmured, reaching around him to clasp Hunter, offering him to Mark, who took the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, fluttering it against the ridge before sensuously tickling it down the underside, tracing the throbbing veins, then, at Hunter's urging, swallowed him down his throat, humming at the sweet taste of him. He inhaled sharply at the feel of Steve sheathing himself inside him again, the sensation more powerful than before. He dug his heels into the mattress as Steve hammered into him, stopping frequently to force back Mark's climax when he was close until Mark was moaning continuously, unable to beg for Steve to quit his torment, what with Hunter now rocking himself in and out of his mouth, holding his head still with fistfuls of his hair.

"That's it," Hunter hissed, eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back in pleasure. "Suck my dick, baby...suck it good."

Steve groaned as he felt himself starting to come, his hips snapping forward and back...forward and back, encouraging Hunter to hurry. He curled his slicked hand around Mark's straining shaft and stroked it in direct contrast to his fevered pace, gliding smoothly up and down, making Mark curve higher and higher to seek a firmer touch.

"You ready to come, Dead Man?" He smiled ferally at Mark's muffled mewl of assent, his large hands clutching Hunter's ass, pulling him deeper into his throat as he worked to bring him off. Steve gripped Mark's thighs, lengthening his plunges, brushing against Mark's prostate on the instroke, giving a hard thrust, then holding himself still as he emptied himself into Mark in a seething jet, roaring in satisfaction. A split-second later, Hunter followed suit, exploding down Mark's throat, nearly gagging him with the volume of his release, but he managed to drink it all down before Hunter collapsed bonelessly beside him.

Mark panted, in a state of deep frustration and unfulfillment, body jerking reflexively. He reached to finish himself, only to have Steve slap his hand away.

"Let me take care of that." Steve withdrew from him and bent down, simultaneously taking him deeply into his throat and pushing his fingers into him, pressing firmly on his prostate, triggering a mind-blowing orgasm that had him screaming into unconsciousness.

When he came too, he found Hunter sitting cross-legged on his right, Steve lounging languidly on his left, both watching him with identical smirks on their smug faces.

"Bastards," Mark mumbled, stretching hugely, giving a jaw, cracking yawn before settling down again, ready for sleep.

"I must confess, honey, watching you fuck Mark was damned sexy," Hunter whispered after a long silence, not wanting to disturb the slumbering giant. He gently grasped one of Mark's arms, laying it carefully in his lap and studying the colorful artwork tattooed into his flesh. "Have to do that again...only I want to top him next time."

Steve, playing with a lock of Mark's hair watched him sleep, admiring the strong features, resisting the urge to trace his jawline. "I'm surprised he didn't rip me a new one for even daring to try and top him."

"What did it feel like?" Hunter asked, not looking up from his examination of the tattoo at his wrist, touching it lightly.

"Tight...mmmm, so very tight and hot."

"Like me?"

Steve smiled, sensing that Hunter was fishing for a compliment. "No, baby...you're an altogether different kinda tight."

Hunter's golden brows drew together, his lower lip slightly pooching, still not looking up from his contemplation of Mark's arm. "'Different'? What the fuck does that mean?"

Steve managed to keep from chuckling at his lover's disgruntled expression, reaching across the slumbering man to tug on a blonde lock. "Baby, I love your kinda tightness. It's like I belong there. No one could ever compare to you, sweetheart."

Hunter finally looked at Steve, his hazel depths gleaming with pleasure. He leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Steve's parted lips, caressing the area on his bald pate that always made him purr in delight, before returning to Mark's tattoos. "Now...about next time...how are we gonna work it so we get him in a position where we can dominate him?"

As the two plotted and planned, Mark listened with close interest, only just barely able to keep from grinning as he did a little plotting of his own.


End file.
